


Vous partez ?

by Melie



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dialogue, Drabble, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Hook/Sparrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vous partez ?

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

« Vous partez ? Si tôt ?  
\- C'est que j'ai... des choses à faire.  
\- Sur _votre_ bâtiment ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- J'imagine que cela signifie que vous n'avez pas le temps de m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez sur le mien, bien que, pour une fois, le vôtre n'est pas perdu ?  
\- Vous comprenez vite, James. »  
  
Tout en se rapprochant de la sortie, Sparrow force son sourire un peu plus, et s'efforce de dissimuler un peu mieux ce qu'il vient de dérober.  
  
« Vous me ferez néanmoins le plaisir de remettre ce crochet en or à sa place, Jack. Je le garde pour les grandes occasions. »


End file.
